Light Against Light
by TheFireWasEverywhere
Summary: In war, all sides feel that they're in the right. There has never been a fight in the ninja world were both sides fought for good; until now. A battle between influences will rage against the nations. Not fought will armies, but only two powers from the same side of a coin. AU


They were all going to hell, or was this hell on Earth? The screams of death were loud, as expected. Every second came to a short shout of helplessness, either it be from a slashed throat or a sword through the brain. They would all suffer an eternity for what they've done to this beautiful world. Flowers turned to dust and mixed with the blood of those who thought they were fighting in the right side. Trees lived their lives with peace and sun but died today as fire on the ground.

He didn't want to die. He wanted to be back to his real world, the one with there was inner peace and sunshine on his skin, a tree, but all he was doing now was crying and vomiting everything that was left in him. The feeling in his stomach was enormously sickening and aching. Every blow of the wind caused a feeling of upcoming death — Fifty-Fifty chance of being killed, or a simple thrust of air. Many Ninja were very unlucky. Shinobi wasn't supposed to believe in luck. So why hadn't someone come and broken his neck yet? Did anyone have the will to kill a child? Of course, they had the will, it was war after all. He had witnessed it himself, the things people were willing to do to win. He had seen his own father risk sacrificing something he loves, his very own son.

He remembered that fateful day, and the feeling he was felt, too. Anticipation and excitement of meeting his father. He saw him arriving the same way he left: in the nameless dirt road leading to the entrances of the village with a sunset in the background like a painting. His soft-looking blond hair was the same as his. His father's eyes were blue; whiles his were a mixture of blue and a tint of black mixed into it. He was expecting a smile from his father, like any child would want and need at that very moment, but saw a face that seemed unemotional and even cold. This confused him, wasn't he happy that they were finally together? To finally be a family? This feeling the man was radiating off was something unknown to the boy, but knew it was something to do with the man's success. The Yellow Beam some would call him. He had heard more about his father than how much he had spoken or seen of him. He had no idea what he was like, only knowing that he important factor to the war. Each step the man took enlightened new fearful thoughts into the boy. Would he pass by him and completely ignore his son, or would he kill him on the spot? Unrealistic thoughts, but they no less gave him man walked slowly to the answer would show in seconds. They both now stood in the opposite of each other. They stared to each other's eyes and felt different emotions. One felt regret and sadness of what he thought he had to do, while the other felt fear to finally seeing someone he hadn't no real memory of. The man walked closer to the boy and faced down towards to the boy looking at him.

The Ninja then came down to one knee and took a hold of the boy's shoulders and pulled him slowly for a deep hug. So many emotions were brewing that he couldn't hide it anymore.A lone tear skied off his right eye.

He finally met his son.

The boy held on to his dad like he would leave again. Taken away by war. He cried with no sound, the feeling of happiness was pure and everywhere, no can hear it. He buried his face to his dad's shoulder.

The answer of reality was here, and he liked it, but this moment in his life would jumpstart his very worsts.

The hug lasted over a minute. So much raw emotion.

"Where's mom," said the boy in effort to start a conversation. He wiped his tears on his hands. He looked behind his father in hopes of maybe seeing her walk the same road his father took.

"Later, son," the man/father said in a lazy voice, still wanting to stay hugging his son. His arms let go of the boy's body.

The man stood up from his kneel and held his son's hand. Minato then told his son: "Oh, boy, am I hunger!" he looked at the boy, "aren't you?"

Hungry for love, maybe.

They began to walk to the main district of their village. The man's love for it hadn't stopped but only grew with time. It grew so much that he'll do anything to help protect it. Anything.

They walked around the village. The sunset had fallen down to other parts of the world. And so, the stars shined, and with it came the night. The evil it sported were in the alleyways of the outskirt. So evil, that it could sneak itself to this beautiful moment of son and father, but this evil was of the human heart, not the ugly evil of thugs and rapist, but the belief of doing something right. Patriotism was a truly evil event in this case, and many others, which have not been told, spread across the world, where the sun was still shinning.

The son picked a ramen restaurant. He ran while holding his hero of into the restaurant.

_So much like his mom_, the father thought happily. At least they give him something.

So, they ate in silent, or tried to. The loud chewing of the boy hid the fact that the father was holding something in himself. The father ate in a full manner way. Perfect etiquette. He looked to his right and saw the messy way his son ate.

_Who taught him to eat?_ He then felt a small pain in his heart.

_Not us of course_.

"How've you been?"

"Good"

Another silent soaked the air.

"How's school?"

What a fucking stupid question. Even though he was revisiting these memories, the thoughts were still coming through.

He wasn't doing great. Not at all. To put in truth, he wasn't cut out be a Ninja.

"Um, fine, I guess." This was not how he thought his first-time spending time with his dad would be: awkward, but he had to change that. He was going to ask him everything he wanted to know.

'" What's, um, what do you want to do when you grow up? Why did he ask this question, out of everything he could've picked, he had to pick the one that would hurt himself the most.

"There is something I have to tell you, son,"

He had to get to the point quickly. He couldn't handle holding feeling he had: he needed to be relieved of this pain. Oh, how selfish can one man be?

"You're going to…."

"So, dad," it felt so nice to say that, "what are going to tell me? Where's mom? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Is it blue?"

"PleaseI j-"

"My favorite color is Orange, but I'll like blue if you like it, dad."

Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad. The questions were getting more confusing and turned in idiot talk. Minato stood up from his set and gave a face of patients running out.

"Naruto!"

His father strict voice silent him as fast a flash. Naruto lowered his head; he stared at the empty bow. Ashamed.

"Everything will be all right."

No, nothing was alright. He lied. He wasn't strong. He didn't teach him anything of use. He Lied to own son; to himself. No, no. He would never forgive him for this. He would never forgive for making him doubt that war was not a hard, bloody, scary, vomit educing, and a suicide urging thing. Oh, my god. He was going to die in this bloody mud. There was no doubt that he was going to die. He would prove all them right. All those dirty men and women that bet against his life. Seven bet death by Kunai, ten bet death by stabbed heart, two bet death by suicide a day before the battle, and one even thought he would fail and break his neck. These people were nothing but blood thirsty animals. He shouldn't be here, with all these monsters. These murders didn't deserve to be free. The all need to be locked up in a cage.

With nothing to support himself with; no energy confidences boost, what they said was true: he would not make in this war, but this was before he met his support beam: Yumi. She's so beautiful. Her skin looked red and soft. Her sweet voice made its way to his head.

_Don't worry, Naruto-Kun, you'll make it. I'll make sure of it_. And for a sweet second, as sweet Yumi, he thought everything would be fine. He closed and took a thick smell of the air. In all but a second, hell came back with fire and fury.

War was still on.

_What a fucking bitch. What the fuck was wrong with her? No, don't think that, Naruto. You never think of bad, bad words or even say them. What the fuck is wrong with you, Naruto? Is this world finally coming to your damn stupid head? Do you see that nothing in this world was anything like you thought it was? Do you finally hear the music? You hate it, don't you, you're a dumb bitch._

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and buried his face into the mud, moaning in distress; his hands holding the wet and bloody dirt by his head. The battle continued with him in the ground. An explosion rocked the Earth. These mind hurting thoughts always came to him in the worst of times. When trying to sleep, drink, eat, walk, breath, talk, and even when playing cards with Yumi, or when he thought of her in his sleep. _What a nice fine piece of meat, eh?_ Why couldn't they leave like how his father left him to die here. He knew not why he was here, but one thing was certain, it was because he wanted him here. Just because his rival's son was here? No one told him anything - never. Maybe his father recommended Naruto because of his "talent." What the hell did the man think his son was doing while he was gone?Had he gone Insane? So many questions that he wouldn't live to hear the answer to.

Nonsense sounds were muffled by mud. Cries jumped from low to high pitch.

_Boohoo did the baby soil his big boy pants_. I think I know how to write. Blah!

He didn't want to be a Ninja. He wanted to stay in the daycare, listening to the old daycare workers telling stories about their life; they were always magical and taught a life lesson. He wanted to wait for his father to come back from the war and get to finally know him, not just hearing about him as the Yellow Flash.

Being only thirteen years younger than his parent was a sick joke from Kami. He felt too angst at the moment.

_Too fucking horny and couldn't keep it in their pants. How original, don't you think, me? Or you?_

A year later, and the 2nd Shinobi War waged. He doesn't remember much of his parent. He sometimes wished they had him early in their life's. Too able to say, 'I love you' and mean it. But if they had him any younger and that would be strange. _What the fuck are you thinking, me?_ Oh God, war was making delirious. He didn't know what was real anymore. A yellow glowing-eyed Ninja running towards him would disappear right at the moment the Kunai touched his skin. Was he going insane, or was insane getting Naruto_? Who the fuck cares anymore? Me, you dumbass. Maybe?_

He only had still shot of them walking away toward the sun set from the Daycare while waving toward Naruto, who was being held by a Daycare worker. He waved his little arm to them; not know they were the ones that give him life. Not purposely, but still gave it to him. They were both still kids when they had him. They didn't plan to have someone waiting for them to come to. They both had no one to come home to before he was born. And in a way, having someone waiting give them the will to fight stronger every day.

He was never going to come back to his real family: the daycare workers. They've done so much more than any of those bastards. They're the ones that held him during the crying fits, not them, no, they were too busy doing their job; whatever that was.

His face still in the ground, he began to vomit. A pool of vomit formed around his dirty face. What came out began to get sucked back in. This was how he was going to die, drowning from his vomit, no one would win the bets placed on him. He then felt a hard hand roughly grape his shoulder forward.

"You're not dying here, Naruto-Kun."

His angel was here to save him. She looked so roughed up, but that beauty was still there. He was now on his feet, being pulled by Yumi's saw her dirty purple hair move up and down with each running step she took. He couldn't see it, but he knew that her face would have a fearless and determination face.A colossal dirt wave shot out of the ground. Yumi switched direction and ran away from the dirt monster. He could see the stream picking up the dead Shinobi off the ground. His fear of death intensified, but the hand of Yumi made him safe, even though they were running away from a wave of dead bodies from all around the Elemental Nation. What a crazy and scary world; a world with someone or something that can cause this much terror in a young boy's wasn't too long before Yumi legs got caught on the dirt, breaking her legs, and falling to the ground; she then covered Naruto from the dirt wave with her body. She smelled like shit. Naruto thought, but replaced it with a lie.

Like a rose under the sun.

Dust.

**Sorry if it was messy. I don't take criticism too way, but I know I need it to get better. Please review if you want more.**


End file.
